


Secrets

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Secrets, grandpa kolivan, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith has traveled through space with the rest of the paladins and kept a large secret from them the entire time. As they approach the Blades of Mamora's headquarters he is forced to reveal the secret he had had been so hesitant about.





	Secrets

Earth had been a mission. That was it: Get in, find the lion, keep it safe. Nothing more nothing less. But somehow, Keith thought to himself, that all got turned upside down. He found Shiro, found friends, and turned everyone into a family. Though families don’t keep secrets from them, well not secrets as big as this.

Keith stared at his blade one last time as the ship approaches the base. ‘It won’t be long now’ he thinks to himself. As he sheaths the knife he catches his reflection in the cool metal of his room. Slowly he brings a hand to touch his bare cheeks and rounded ears. ‘It is still so weird not seeing those things on my face…’ he laments. ‘If one good thing comes out of this it’s that I won’t see a stranger in the mirror any more’.

“Paladins, we are approaching the quadrant now” Allura’s voice echoes through the empty halls.

Sighing, Keith grabs his helmet and heads out to the communication deck. ‘Maybe I should have told them before all this. Maybe I could still… ‘

As he enters the deck everyone else is already there. ‘Guess it’s now or never’ he thinks to himself as he opens his mouth, “Ah guys… I have something that I need to say before we go see the blade… something important.”

“Ah Keith, glad you made it in time!” Coran cheered.

“Ah, are you sure this is that important, Keith? We are kind of in the middle of something here,” Allura comments.

“Yeah I do. This will kinda effect the alliance with the Blade.” I hesitantly tell them. They all turn to me as Allura pulls into view of a very familiar site. Nestled between to black holes and a blue sun, home.

“What are you talking about Keith?” Shiro asked as he approached Keith.

Keith reached to pull his unwrapped blade from its sheath. As he opened his mouth a sequence of magenta lettering appeared on the screen, and in a robotic feminine voice, she asked “Please identify yourselves.”

“Shit,” Keith mumbled under his breath.

Shiro went to speak but Keith cut him off before a word was said.

“Blade K5917 requesting permission to return to base, accompanied by the black paladin Takashi Shirogane and Princess Allura of Altea.” Keith stated as he stepped forward.

The letters disappeared, but in a few short ticks the voice returned “Permission granted, welcome home.” Keith let out a sigh of relief at one hurdle accomplished, he took in another large breath as he turned to face his team. The expressions were somewhat expected. Allura was furious, now doubt about that, Hunk seemed confused and hurt, same in fact with Coran, Pidge, and Lance. Shiro though looked only confused, no anger, no resentment, no nothing, just confusion.

He stepped closer to Keith “What is going on, Keith?” he asked hesitantly.

Keith looked down at his armored feet, “I… I got us into the base.” I supplied.

“But how did you know that code, they aren’t going to like that you pretended to be a member. How did you even know that code? Lance questioned

“I …. I know that code, because that is my code. I….   My name is Kay-ieth, and I am a member of the Blade of Marmora. I have been so for quite some time. I was sent to Earth to find and protect the blue lion from the empire’s reach. Though it would seem I did more than that when Red choose me as her paladin.” I tell him, and all of them too.

Allura walked up and stared him strait in the face. Her eyes were a flame with rage. “You lied to us. You spied on us. Your traitor. You Galra scum. I want you off my castle this instant!” she raged.

I stood my ground against the enraged royal as her advisor calmly approached her. “Now hold on Princess, I am sure Kay-ieth has an explanation for all this.”

“I think we all will like to hear that!” Lance joined in.

I took a deep sigh at the situation I backed myself in. I wanted to explain everything to them, but there wasn’t much time before our window closed to get to base.

“There isn’t much time, if you want to meet with the Blade. Though I can assure you this. I am no spy to you. I have not been in any communication to my family since I left Earth. My communicator was crushed when someone sat on it on my hover bike.” I say as I looked directly at Lance. He looked a bit embarrassed as his faced blushed a pale pink. “I am also devout to this cause of riding Zarkon from the throne and freeing the entire universe from his tyranny.” I state calmly. I watch as Shiro and the others nod in approval. The princess, though, huffs in annoyance

“Besides,” Coran added “The red lion choose him. He couldn’t leave the paladins if he wanted. The red lion would just keep bringing him back.”

Shiro stepped forwards as he straightened himself out a bit. “Now if this is settled enough, because I know I have more questions for you, but ones that can wait, I do believe we have a passage that will be closing shortly.”

Allura and Keith nodded in understanding as they headed down to red.

 

 

Two quintents later had the leader of the Blade of Marmora and his second in command on the command deck of the castle of lions.

“I am glad we could come to an agreement on an alliance, Princess” Kolivan had said with a humble bow.

Allura returned the bow, “And I too, since we have one of your own in our ranks.” She said rather harshly

Kolivan’s face quirked a bit into a smile as he looked at the red paladin that stood a bit of from them and the other paladins, not quite apart of either group. “So it would seem.”

Keith huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s not like I purposely planned to take the blue lion into space and openly attack an Empire cruiser.” He said rather petulantly, “Lance had been the one piloting her, if you could call it that,” he added as he thumbed over in said blue paladin’s direction.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed.

Amusement shown in Kolivan’s eyes for a tick and Antok shook with laughter at the young blades antics.

Kolivan turned back to Allura and Shiro, “If that is all, it is best we get back to headquarters.”

“Yes, that is all”, Allura cheerfully confirms. Shiro nodded in agreement.

As the two were leaving Kolivan turned back around, “One thing, Key-ieth. You are free to fill your teammates in on whatever information you see fit. And I expect an update every feeb, if not every movement.”

Keith jerked at attention, crossed his left arm over his heart and bowed slightly, “Of course, leader.”

The two full Galra huffed in amusement, “And stay safe, kit. Your mother will try and feed me to the nearest Kalroga if anything happens to you, she already growled at me when she heard I sent you back to Earth”, he adds. Something breaks in Keith as he drops form and suddenly rushes to Kolivan, nuzzling into his chest. Kolivan simply smiles and nuzzles his head back as he wraps his arms around the young blade.

“I’ll miss you too Takratic” Keith whispered happily.

With one last nuzzle Kolivan separated from the red paladin and left for base.

Hunk was the first out of his daze at that sudden show of affection, “Um… what was all that about?”

Lance jumped up in agreement, “Yeah! I’ve never seen you be so touchy feely!”

Before Keith could answer any questions Shiro jumped in, “Why don’t we head to the lounge for all these questions.” He then moved to direct Keith and the others in said direction with allura quickly following.

 

 

Once everyone was settled the questions began. “So the leader, Kolivan, gave you permission to tell us stuff?”

Keith nodded in affirmation, “I can answer any questions you may have.”

Lance eagerly put forth, “Why were you all huggy with him moments ago? You’re never that touchy.”

A slight blush crept up Keith’s cheeks. “Well, for starts Kolivan isn’t just the leader of the blade he is also my… Takratic.” Question faces shown on all the humans. “I think it would mean grandfather to humans.

“Oh!” Hunk exclaims. “You mustn’t have seen him for a long time then since you were on Earth for at least four years.”

“Five,” Keith corrects.

Pidge’s brows furrows a bit, “Why did Kolivan say back to Earth?”

“What are you talking about pidgeotot?” Lance asked.

Pidge, just looked at him annoyed, “back when he went Keith was about to go all touchy feely Kolivan mentioned that Keith was sent BACK to Earth. When did he get sent there the first time?”

Keith fidgeted in his seat a bit as the others stared curiously at him. “I was kinda born there…” he hesitantly supplied. “I’m half Galra and half Human”

“But you don’t look Galra at all.” Hunk stated.

“Yeah I was wondering about that too.” Pidge added. “With all the Galra we’ve seen, all of them have looked a certain way and some of them I saw were also only half Galra in their files, but you look completely human.

With a blink of his eyes he suddenly had magenta cheek strips, yellow scalra, and purple pointed ears and hands with a bit of purple on his nose andfading into the pale human skin. His hair even looked fuller and with hints of purple.

Everyone looked a bit surprised at this.

“How is that possible!!” Pidge exclaimed happily.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, wincing slightly as claws he now has again scrape against the back of his neck. “I may have a tiny bit of Altean in me, not enough to show but I can shift between human and Galra. Though this is what I look like when I’m not actively holding a form.” I explain.

The Alteans blink in shock. “Alteans ….there’re others still alive” the princess of Altea exclaimed joyously.

Keith winced a bit at the news he would have to give her. “I do not know…”

“Put you just said you are part Altean.” Annoyance and anger swirled in her voice.

“That part, can be traced back almost 20 generations. It is so diluted that it is barely there. The only Altean thing that I can do is the shape shifting and it is only to the species that I already am.” Keith retorted.

“Okay, okay,” Shiro jumps in to calm our soon to be argument down, he then turned back to me, “Is there anything else that we should know about you? Anything else you kept from us?”

“I deserved that,” Keith mumbled as he cleared his throat a bit, “Other than my name I guess. You heard me address the Blade as Kay-ieth, but I’m still fine going by Keith. My mom had wanted a more Galra sounding name while I was in space, but my dad had wanted to name me Keith, so they sorta compromised. At least that’s what I was told…”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked concerned.

“My dad died in an accident on earth back when I was still an infant. She said he fought fires or something like that.” Keith explained a little sorrowfully.

“Firefighter,” Lane suddenly supplied. “It sounds like he was a fire fighter, he puts out out of control fires and saves people.”

“That’s… that’s nice to know…”Keith said happily. Smiling he turns to Lance, “Thanks. Maybe…” Keith hesitated, “Maybe you all could tell me more about earth? I wasn’t able to learn that much while I was placed there.” He asked hopefully. A smile blooms on Lance’s face as he nodded eagerly, “You bet, samurai!” and then the other humans smiled as well. Coran already had a giant grin on his own face and Allura’s tight thinned lips smoothed just a tad and her eyebrows relaxed just a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for any of you till confused by Keith's half Galra appearance he has hears and strips like Krolia, as well as claws, and though I didn't mention it he does have fangs. He also has markings similar to a pointed cat. Where their ears, nose, paws and tail are tinted a certain color at the end. So yes Keith now has socks! Let me know what you all think! I adore hearing all your comments!


End file.
